Twin It Up
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: When Gunther's identical, normal twin, Dean, decides to dump his fancy boarding school and go to Gunther's normal high school, he is determined to ruin him. He seeks revenge, and decides to get it in every means necessary. Even if it means he has to steal his sister away, or get the girl of his dreams to fall in love with him. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, a new Shake it Up story. Hope you like it. :D This story will probably have either Runther or Gece (haven't decided yet) and lots of messed up romances xD It's just an idea that has been around my mind a lot so I decided to write it out. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Sparkles. Sparkles everywhere. Every spot from the crooked, gigantic self portrait to the floppy posters that hung on the walls. It was splattered on his sheets, and sprinkled on his clothes. It haunted the room, more or less.

The blonde twin stood there disgusted, wondering how this could've happened to his once cool, manly brother. He couldn't believe it. Last he left him he was a football star, a fashion statement for all the guys. Now what has he turned to? Some weird, sequin loving freak? He would've blamed himself if he didn't despise his brother enough to care. As he walked even farther inside the room, the blonde decided to pick up a piece of clothing and examine it. It was a regular, blue shirt with a spotted cheetah pattern. In the middle of the shirt was a bold sparkly 'G' thinly underlined in different colors of the rainbow. 'His style definitely has changed' he thought amused 'and not for the better.' Where were all those black leather jackets he used to love so much? Those cool designer shirts? Surely something had to go horribly wrong for him to switch to sequins.  
With that thought, he carefully put back the horribly designed shirt back to its original place and continued through his search inside the room. He looked through drawers, under blankets, in between magazines, and still all he found were some Shake It Up dance routines his brother sketched out, and a couple of goat related souvenirs. Not only that but he could've sworn he saw a killer goat peeking at him from the closet, but he was too scared to check. Or even look for that matter.  
Putting the thought of a goat attacking him in his sleep aside, he started to consider the option of leaving. Maybe this was the wrong room? Maybe he was wasting his time? The whole room looked so unreal to him, so clean and shiny, it made it hard to believe his brother once used to be the messiest guys he knew. But he knew this was it, this was the guy he had been searching for these past few years. And although he would rather just leave, and let bygones be bygones, he was just too curious to stop now.  
He searched for any item that might help him get revenge; papers, files, drawings, etc. Under the bed he came across a sparkly notebook. It looked familiar, though the sparkles felt like they didn't belong there. Like they were forcibly glued on. Hesitantly, he grabbed the notebook and started to flip through the pages.  
"To make things clear, this is a journal, not a diary. Kamrons' do not write in diaries. Those are for sissies.'  
The Kamron part was crossed out with bold, black marker, but he still remembered it well. Hessenefer was replaced instead. Hessenefer. That name sounded foreign.  
He flipped again and found a few old entries, a couple about his brother's "new" football championship. His championship awards were like 6 years ago but still, of course, he remembered it well. Not only he attended it, he was part of the team.  
Through reading some of the pages, he started to wonder if his brother was still the popular douche bag he was back in grade school, or instead evolved into some awkward, social zero. Probably the latter with all the sparkles involved.  
"Hey." a voice made him turn around startled, grabbing the nearest object within his reach for protection.  
The other person put his hands up in fake surrender. "Whoa, big guy, watch out. I'm not here to hurt you." He got a glare in return "Okay, first of all buddy, don't look at me like I'm some sort of intruder, this is MY room."  
'It is weird that he doesn't seem bothered by the fact that some guy was going through his stuff in 2 in the morning?' the twin thought to himself.  
"And second of all, I hardly doubt a hair brush would do any physical damage to me." he rolled his eyes sarcastically, putting his hands down. The guy in front of him took a quick glance towards his defense item and to his surprise, it really was a hairbrush. He quickly threw it away in embarrassment.  
The two examined the other, and the more they looked, the more it felt like looking at a mirror. Sky blue eyes found an exact match as they both stood in silence.  
Gunther, still in some sort of haze, though still playing it cool, flickered the light open without a word.  
"You." He had a bitter taste in his mouth, even by not using his name. "What are you doing here?"  
Suddenly, the awkward silence was lifted, and the twin started feeling very comfortable with himself.  
"What?" he smiled coyly "Can't a guy drop by to visit his favorite twin brother?"  
"Well... I suppose so," Gunther put on a fake sympathetic expression "but usually it's common courtesy to give a couple days notice before barging in through someone's window and examining his stuff, after not seeing him for I don't know, 5 years."  
"How did you know I came through the window?" Gunther raised an eyebrow at that stupid question. The window was wide open, and it didn't take a scientist to put 1 and 1 together.  
"What are you doing here anyways? I didn't need you before, and I don't need you now."  
He shrugged. "My fault mom and dad didn't want you?"  
"Dean." he gritted his teeth. "Get out."  
"Relax! I was only kidding. Come on, you can't kick me out." Gunther was already grabbing him by the shirt and leading him towards the door.  
"Give me one good reason why not?"  
"Because I came all the way from Santa Cruz to see you." he got away from his grip, and smoothed his black T shirt. "Listen, there is some unfinished business we need to discuss."  
"Uh, yeah, come back in 5 years, I'll see if I'll feel like talking then." his voice was cold, matching his expression. Dean laughed at how serious he was taking this situation and just laid down on his bed, feeling at home. "Dude, I'm enrolling into your school. Mom and dad just moved here. And the second I saw you on that TV show, I just had to find you."  
"So you're a stalker?" Such a nice way to put it.  
"Basically."  
"Listen-" his voice rose, but he was quickly interrupted with a louder one. "GUNTHER! COME BACK HERE! THE COOKIES ARE ALMOST DONE BAKING!" That voice obviously belonged to Tinka, the one to always have such great timings.  
Dean broke out into quiet fits of laughter, quite enjoying himself. That only made Gunther madder.

"You bake?" he tried to control his laughter "At 2 am? Seriously?"

Tinka called out once again, in a louder, slightly high pitched voice. "GUNTHER, ARE YOU COMING?"

"Coming." He replied within the second. "Stay here. If you get out of this room, you're dead. If Tinka finds out you're here, you're dead. If you're here when I get back, you're dead. Got it?"

"Got it." He said, although Dean did not seem to be making an effort to leave anytime soon. "Enjoy your cookies. Get me one, will you?" he smirked and Gunther growled.

* * *

**Okay so this is a weird place to end it, but it felt like I was giving away too much for the first chapter so I decided to end it here. ._. This is experimental, it's an idea that's been stuck in my head for a while, and I just felt like writing it out. I'm not sure yet if I will make it a regular multi chapter fic, but it depends on if people will like it. The first chapter was kind of boring, but it gets better xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**No matter what I did, this chapter ended up sounding too cliché for my taste. I guess I just can't help it. I hope it turned out in some way decent, I really did try. Right now, I'm not sure if this is going to be Runther or GeCe fic, it still could really go both ways. I think Runther is more of a challenge though, so I might go with that. I agree with FluttershyIsBestPony64, there IS so much GeCe in the world. ._. Also, I know Gunther and Tinka were exchange students since 1st grade.. but here they are in high school. 9th grade. They've been exchange students from 6th grade. **

**Also thanks for the reviews. :) **

** Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up, there would've been a LOT of changes, so no, I do not own it. :'(**

* * *

"Hey thanks for letting me stay in the end." Dean combed his hair, perfecting it with gel, only to run his hand through it to make it look messy again.

"First of all, I didn't "let you" stay. You refused to leave." Gunther said matter of factly, "And then you threatened to destroy all of my betwinklers with a sledgehammer if I did not agree to it." He frowned as he recalled last night's events. He was quite annoyed by the fact that after years of not working out, he was weaker than his brother. Yesterday, when they were close to a fight, Dean easily pinned him to the ground, and he wasn't able to get up. He was outmatched. He hated to admit it, but that was one of the reasons he let him stay. He knew he wouldn't be able to kick him out.

"Don't you have any parents you can go bother instead?" Gunther asked, clearly irritated. Although Dean only spent the night, it still felt like forever to him. He had this entire vent up anger towards his brother, and he swore he would never see him again. Though there he was, 5 years later, forced to be nice to him. It was torture.

"Oh yeah, I do. I think you might know them, I remember you once used to call them mom and dad." Dean said as he tucked his things back into his backpack, ready to go to school.

"Used to." Gunther was quick to emphasize. "Why can't you just deal with the fact that I'm perfectly happy with my new family?"

"Listen Chase, we need you. Our parents miss you, and there is this big fuss about Granny's will." he was straight to the point.

"Don't call me that!" Gunther hissed. "My name is Gunther. And what do you mean by "Granny's will"...?" a weird sadness enveloped him at the mention of her name. He remembered her, she was the only family member he kind of cared about, but yet again, he wasn't crazy about her either. She was just always there when he needed to talk to someone. It was weird knowing she was gone.

"Well, Granny passed away about a month ago and as it turns out, she left most of her fortune to you."

"Why would she do that?" Gunther asked, fussing with his betwinkler in a desperate way to distract himself.

"You were her favorite apparently." Dean said, a bit bitterly.

Gunther took a second to think about it, but quickly shook it off. He was an Hesseneffer now. Not a Kamron. He didn't need to worry his mind about stuff like that anymore. "Bye Dean, I'm going to school. You are welcome to exit through the window if you'd like."

"You're not going to school wearing that, are you?" Dean decided to let the other matter about the will go (for now), but he still felt obligated to warn his brother about the dangers of going out with black tights and a yellow, sparkly shirt anywhere near public. The result would be: total humiliation.

Gunther decided not to answer, and just slung his backpack over his shoulder as he exited through the door. Dean was left alone, to do whatever the hell he pleased to.

As he mad his way through the hallway, Gunther noticed Tinka next to the door with two sandwiches in her hand. "Hey Gunther." Tinka greeted him happily, and he couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't imagine replacing his sweet, innocent Tinka with…that guy. She was the closest person to him, blood related or not. "What took you so long?" she said as she handed him his sandwich. "You are here 10 minutes later than you usually are." Worry was evident in her tone. They had specific time they left for school everyday, and he was never late.

"Oh nothing, I just had to take care of something. Ready to go?"

CeCe's POV  
Rocky and I were discussing the upcoming History test as I put my books tiredly into my locker. She tried to cram as much material into my brain as possible before the break was over, and if I had to be honest, it wasn't going well. I was nervous as hell. If I got below 80, I was going to fail History.  
"CeCe try to remember. We went over this." Rocky was holding a History book in her hands, flipping over pages hysterically as I tried remembering the answer to the question.  
I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes,  
"The Mayflower was the ship..." I was slowly remembering "that transported English and Dutch Separatists and other adventurers referred to by the Separatists as "the Strangers" to Plymouth, Massachusetts in 1620."  
Rocky's mouth hung wide open at my accurate answer. "And..?"  
"The Mayflower was mostly used as a cargo ship in the trade of goods between England and France,"" I talked faster and faster, the answers just flowing out of my mouth. "But also in Norway, Germany and Spain!" Rocky and I squealed simultaneously and hugged. This was the question I constantly got wrong, and yesterday Rocky spent hours just trying to make me forget about spring and flowers, and get through to me that it was just a stinking ship.  
"Okay, now tell me more about the Mayflower!" Rocky said excitedly, happy that all the cramming we did yesterday wasn't in vain.  
"Well..." I was about to answer, when a figure distracted my thoughts. Uh..."  
I glanced over Rocky's shoulder, trying to get a better look. The blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the pearly white teeth, he somehow reminded me of... A certain foreign boy I hated. But it couldn't be him. This guy was hot. Aprilflower who again?  
"Rocky. Look." I nudged my best friend, making her turn around.  
"CeCe, seriously, no distractions. We need to study." Rocky said annoyed, though immediately became quiet as she made eye contact with the mysterious guy. I didn't blame her.  
It was like they took Gunther, put him in an anti sparkle machine, gave him a long lecture about fashion sense, redid his hair completely and brought him out again looking fine. The guy was wearing a sport's jersey underneath a black hooded sweatshirt, with some slightly ripped denim jeans and high-top sneakers. "Whoa, Gunther's got style." Rocky and I said at the same time.

Neither of us noticed we were staring, until we realized he was walking towards us. Subconsciously, my hand went through my hair, trying to fix it.

"He's coming here!" Rocky said nervously. "Act cool." And as though she purposely said those words just to do the opposite, she started fanning herself with the History book. I, on the other hand, being the cool, laid back person I am, just took my phone and started "texting" some random person.  
"Hey." he popped up suddenly, the American accent he had thoroughly startling us. He had one arm against the lockers, as he gently leaned on it, facing us. Rocky dropped the History book in shock, and he just flashed her a perfect smile and picked it up. "I believe this is yours."  
"G-Gunther?" I stuttered out, putting my phone down. 'Real cool Jones, real cool.'  
"Ha. He wishes."  
Rocky and I exchanged a look. "Have you been hanging out with Ty again?" I raised an eyebrow, though I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks as he stared at me.  
"Ty?" he questioned. Rocky and I exchanged looks. "There's only one way to test if he really is Gunther."  
He laughed lightly, "Trust me, I'm not Gunther."  
"What is your favorite animal?" CeCe locked her gaze with his, challenging him to answer.  
"That's easy. An eagle, the symbol of my old football team."  
"You're into sports?" the shocked expression on Rocky's face grew even bigger.  
Rocky and I both nodded in realization. We both knew there were only two options for a case like this.

1) Either Gunther has been kidnapped and brainwashed by aliens.

Or 2) It wasn't Gunther.

"So, CeCe, how's it going with that History test?" he started off smoothly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess, I guess." He smirked at me, like he knew something I didn't. I know I should've been suspicious, but he was just way too perfect, I couldn't think straight at the moment. Rocky rolled her eyes at me, but I just continued to stare at him.

"Dean." An angry voice behind me snapped me out of my thoughts.

Rocky looked like she was about to faint. Before I knew it, two Gunthers were standing right in front of me. A person's worst nightmare.

* * *

**Okay so that sucked. Oh well, I have better ideas for later chapters, I hope this isn't going too fast. Future updates might take longer because of school, but I'm unpredictable so stay tuned. ;) **

**PS- I'm a girl to those who didn't figure it out. ._. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Phew, 5 tests in one and a half weeks. ._. Thank the lord it's over :D (for the next couple of weeks.) You know what they say, "When a test season ends, a writing season begins" Fine no one says that, I just made that up. But stil. :D **

**Okay so I've came to a decision on the pairing. It will be a bit GeCe and mostly Runther. And hopefully Tynka. You'll see how that'll play out later. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to keep doing this? ._.**

* * *

Tinka's POV

I hid behind my locker, looking timid and scared, not seeing Gunther anywhere within the range of my eyesight. Dreadfully, I glanced far ahead where I knew the 11th graders would be, and surely enough, I saw them, looking cocky as ever. They were at their usual place, crowded next to the girl's bathroom; a place they liked to call "The Chick Zone." It was a place they would usually pick up girls, date them, and then dump them the next day. They got bored easily, so the poor saps that fall for them have to suffer. I could honestly say they were pathetic, but apparently pathetic was considered "cool" these days. They were a group of 5 guys who I remembered constantly picked on me in middle school. I thought I was done with them at 7th grade (when they transferred to high school) but unfortunately here I was again, back to the same routine.

Ever since I started high school I felt like the only place I was safe was when I was with my brother Gunther, who always found a way to protect me. Somehow when I was with him, those guys would just leave me alone, like something drove them away. Almost as if they were... Scared. Usually, they would just smirk at me when his back was turned, almost as if to say 'You can't stay with him forever', but they didn't even dare make eye contact with me in his presence. I don't know when Gunther became such a threat, but obviously something scared them, so who was I to complain? Although I've never actually seen Gunther work out, I knew he had the strength of a Hessenheffer's goat on steroids. It was comforting knowing he could easily kick their butts.  
Of course, that would've been great at any other time, but now I was all alone, with no Gunther to protect me. And my class was right across the hall, crossing their paths.  
I took a deep breath, and convinced myself it was okay. I've grown, they've grown. I doubt they stayed the same immature pricks they were before.  
With that thought, I slowly gathered the strength to make my first step, keeping my head down, and making sure the History books were fully covering my face. Maybe I was overreacting? They had plenty of people to pick on, why would they single me out? I could feel myself getting closer, and I swore I almost passed them when…  
"Hey Stinka!" I cursed under my breath when I heard the familiar voice.

No POV

"You just HAD to go and talk to them, didn't you?" Gunther spit out venomously, his voice coming off a bit louder than he intended it to, "Don't you have ANY red lines?" He looked just about ready to explode, his eyes flashing dangerously at his brother. He had made it perfectly clear to Dean yesterday he wanted him no where near any person he was close to, even though he might not consider the people he was close to, to be exactly his "friends". It didn't matter. He didn't want him to mess up his life once again. He even gave him a list of people not to talk to, and places not to go near.  
Dean didn't seem to care much though, being much more amused than scared of his brother's anger. Some part in the back of his head was actually enjoying this.  
"Hundreds of girls in the school and you pick my frenemies. Why?" Rocky was still passed out on the floor, and CeCe looked just about dumbfounded. The blonde twins didn't notice people were beginning to stare.  
"Oh what? You mean you DIDN'T want me to talk to that CeCe girl you wrote about in diary?" Dean asked innocently, a smirk playing on his lips. "My bad." he pursed his lips into a little pout.  
CeCe looked at Dean then at Gunther, not quite registering what was going on.  
"Uh you wrote about me in a...diary?" she blinked, confused.  
Gunther's cheeks turned red from a combination that looked to be anger and embarrassment.  
"You went through my journal?!" Without thinking, he tackled Dean to the ground, creating an immediate fist fight. It didn't take long for Dean to recover from the blow, before instantly flipping his brother over, only to be thrown against the floor again by Gunther's weight. Against the odds, Dean was the one to give the first punch, hitting Gunther near the stomach. A pained grunt escaped Gunther's lips before he responded back with a kick that landed near his opponent's jaw. A small cut appeared on Dean's lips, but otherwise, he looked completely fine, not even taken aback, just angry.  
"Whoa guys!" CeCe snapped out of her daze, trying to pull the two apart. "Guys! Relax!"  
She didn't know the other guy that well, but she never seen Gunther in a fight before. A nonverbal one of course. What's gotten into him? He was acting seriously strange, it was scary. And who was this guy and how was he related to Gunther?  
"Get off! Seriously!" she pleaded, putting a hand to separate them only to get thrown back.  
"Don't get involved in this babe. I'll settle this." those words seemed so foreign coming from a mouth that looked so much like Gunther's. Before she knew it, Dean stood up, picking Gunther up with him. He put his hand on his shoulder and his other hand on his arm and flipped him upside down completely. It was like a somersault in the air, and Gunther landed on the floor with a big thud. CeCe put her hand on her mouth in shock.  
Call it bad timing, but just about then Rocky began to come back from her "sleep". She shook her head, clearly distraught. "CeCe you wouldn't believe this crazy dream I had." she yawned, a bit surprised to find herself on the floor.  
"You wanna to bet?" CeCe challenged, her mouth still slightly gaping open.

**I know, I know, Tinka being bullied is the most unoriginal thing… ever. But it adds a bit to the story. Besides I wouldn't want Tinka to be left out, you know. **

**Anyways, thanks to anybody who reviewed, it means a lot to know somebody is actually reading this story. :) Tell me what you think, or what you think I should change. Till next time. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't noticed how short the other two chapters are. Well, it's because when I finish a chapter, I automically want to post it, I just don't have energy to make any continuations. But I made up for it with this chapter. :D It's pretty long, well, for me. I was sick today so I started working on it. It basically took me all day so I hope it's worth it. I just want to kick in the main plot already. Enjoy. :D It picks up exactly where I left off. **

* * *

Tinka's POV:

"Hey Stinka" I cursed under my breath when I heard the familiar voice ringing in my ears.  
Unwillingly, I turned around, only to be greeted with an arm stretching out over my shoulders in a sort of a "welcoming" way. I was, to say the least, uncomfortable, knowing the situation would not be getting better from here.

I was met with 5 familiar faces, their names popping to my head almost instinctively the second I saw them; Jason, Liam, Blake, M.J and the biggest jerk of all, Ty Blue. The five were circling around me, so I had little escape, and I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic around them. The guys looked much bigger up front, more muscular and confident than I last remembered them in middle school.

"Hey guys" I smiled nervously, hoping that if I was nice, maybe they would just leave me alone. As always, I was wrong. "Aw, look who finally showed up. Did you miss us?" Was that a rhetorical question? I decided not to answer.

As I took a closer look, I've noticed there was a 6th addition to the group, a familiar face I recognized to be a Latino guy in my grade. "Deuce?" I questioned in my head. He was the best friend of my frenemies, the guy with the giant leather jacket who always sold stuff to people. At quite a reasonable price, I might add. What was he doing with those jackasses anyways? I always thought he was a pretty nice guy.  
I gave him a half disappointed look, which made him feel kind of uncomfortable, though he remained the cool, nonchalant person any guy who entered the group was required to be.  
"So Stinka, where's your boyfriend?" Jason, the leader of the group teased. I knew he was referring to Gunther."Yeah, shouldn't he be here right now, fighting your battles for you?" Liam added. Ouch. That stung a bit.  
"Well, shouldn't you be at McDonalds right now, serving people burgers?" I countered, getting a couple of "oooo"s in return from the guys.  
We all knew Liam was poor, so he was stuck at a dead end job his mom forced him to go to. I knew it was a sensitive subject with him, and I usually didn't like to play on people's insecurities, but I just couldn't let him insult me like that. Not like before. Just because he has it a bit tougher than the others, doesn't give him the right to be a complete ass.  
"Dude, you just got totally owned by a geek." Ty laughed, patting Liam sympathetically on the back.  
I rolled my eyes. "Not like you're any better. Mr. I-Get-a-Lot-of-Girls-by-putting-too-much-hair-gel Blue."  
The smile Ty had before quickly vanished from his face, and a threatening look was replaced instead. "Hey watch it Stinka. You don't want to start this war with me."  
"Bring it." I really didn't know where this sudden bravery came from, but all I knew, I was no longer in control of my words. The logical side of my brain told me to shut the hell up, but the stubborn side kept saying words I would rather not leave my mouth. I really, truly didn't want to go there. Starting a war with Ty? That's about as equivalent to death.  
Still, there was a lot of resentment between me and Ty, and I was determined to win the fight I was subconsciously having with him. If I would've told you, you probably wouldn't believe me but...yes, I was once in love with Ty Blue. Obviously, it disgusts me because I don't love. I love my goats, I love my parents, I love my brother, but other than that, I find it completely useless and stupid. In fact, the only thing that disgusts me more than love is the incompetent jerk I used to call my boyfriend. How did it happen you ask?  
Well you see, back then, let's say a couple years ago, I was a teenager, a bit naive and stupid, and to add on to that, a girl. That deadly combination meant that sooner or later, I was destined to fall for the widely known Ty Blue, just like any other girl did. It was some sort of curse he was blessed with, and I was too cast under his spell to notice.  
After a lot of anger and fights, we eventually hooked up, and that was the start of our bittersweet relationship. Despite the circumstances, I have to admit those were the happiest 2 months of my life, but what was it worth when it was all based on cheating and lies? In the end, I ended up seeing through his disgusting personality and broke up with him. Yes, I broke up with HIM, the root of this entire problem. Ty was then determined to make my life hell and in a way, succeeded. That's how the bullying started and in the long run, how I've gotten myself into this situation.

"Hey, new guy. I've got a proposition for you." Ty said gesturing for Deuce to come closer, making Deuce look both ways to make sure he was actually talking to him. He was the only 9th grader in the group so it was an understatement to say he did a LOT to get in, (one of them was to beg Rocky constantly to persuade Ty to let him in) and even when he did, they barely gave him much attention.  
"Y-yes?" he stuttered though immediately cleared his throat, "I mean... whaddup?"  
"Okay so Doof-" "It's Deuce." he corrected him.  
"Whatever, I'll call you D. So D, here is your chance to prove yourself. An insult battle, you against Tinka." a smirk spread to his face, and I could've sworn both me and Deuce looked utterly terrified. Of course, I was good with insults, throwing them out on more than an occasion at Rocky and CeCe, but against Deuce? I barely knew the guy. I would humiliate myself. I gave Ty a dirty look. "Why do I need to prove myself to you?"  
"Yeah dude, not cool." Deuce added.  
"Either you or me." Ty looked impatient, almost bored, which made me grit my teeth.  
"Fine then, one on one, me against you, Blue!" I will really regret this later, won't I?  
Ty chuckled, amused at my confidence. "Fine, but remember you asked for it when you come home crying to your gay, twin brother." I glowered back at him, but did not respond "Yo Momma contest. After school, next to the bleachers. Be there, or be square." Ty thumped me before he left, his group following right behind him, sneakering. It left a tiny mark, but right now, that was the least of my troubles.

_NO POV: _

_Last time..._

_"Call it bad timing, but just about then Rocky began to come back from her "sleep". She shook her head, clearly distraught. "CeCe you wouldn't believe this crazy dream I had." she yawned, a bit surprised to find herself on the floor._  
_"You wanna to bet?" CeCe challenged, her mouth still slightly gaping open."_

Rocky raised an eyebrow, but slowly realized that her "dream" might have not been so crazy after all, as she spotted Gunther and a similar clone far ahead.  
"So they just-"  
"Yep." CeCe finished her sentence, knowing the explanation would be far too complicated for anything more.  
"Oh." was the only word that left her mouth, as she tried straightening up.  
Meanwhile, Gunther just laid there on the ground, trying hard not to fall into consciousness. He tried to pick himself up, but just stumbled back to the floor in his efforts.  
"Told you Chasy, you're no match for me." Dean said with a triumphant smile, as he smoothed his slightly wrinkled shirt. He knew the one thing his brother hated more than his name, was the nickname he gave him. As expected, he got a death glare in return. _'So I hit a nerve?'_ Dean thought proudly to himself.  
"Talk to you later." he told Gunther, who tried swinging a punch in his direction but failed. "And to you too." he winked at CeCe, whose heart literally jumped out of her chest, and then proceeded his way towards his classroom.  
As much as she hated it, CeCe couldn't help but stare at him as he left, and fall in love a little with his charming smile and perfect blue eyes. She knew it was wrong, this guy was _bad _news, but...it's not like she was a saint either. She looked back at Gunther and immediately felt bad. "Uh.. need any help?" she knelt down on her knees and put one arm over his shoulders. "Rocky help me pick him up."

"Sure." As Rocky knelt down to help, her gaze locked with Gunther, and she sensed something weird. She, unlike CeCe, did not like this new guy. She looked at him and all she saw was a jerkier, faker version of Gunther, and it just felt... wrong. Even if she and Gunther were not on the best of terms, it pained her to see him this hurt, physically or mentally, and she hated how CeCe looked at the other guy as a god. This is not the type of guy she should look up to, and if anybody should be giving Gunther hell, it should be them.  
She shook off her thoughts though, and focused her attention on getting Gunther to the nurse.  
"Seriously, you should cut out the goats, and start eating more lettuce." CeCe huffed, her arms trembling from the weight.  
"He doesn't weigh that much, CeCe, you just need to work out more." Gunther chuckled at that, and Rocky smiled. It felt good that somebody was laughing at her lame jokes. Maybe he wasn't half bad. And then, at the most perfect moment, the bell rang.  
"Uh oh." she muttered, mostly to herself. "The test."  
CeCe immediately let go of Gunther and his entire weight fell entirely into Rocky's arms, making her stumble a bit. "Whoa CeCe, wait!"  
"I can't be late for this test!" she said in a panicked voice and started sprinting towards the classroom, leaving Rocky alone to take care of him._ 'If I am missing this test because of him, some shit is about to go down.' _

* * *

**Okay I got lazy in the end, but I really put in a lot of time into Tinka's part. Whatcha think? If you're thinking I'm going to weasle some Tinka/Deuce then the answer is no ._. Because that would be weird. o.O TYNKA FOR THE WIN. :D I'm guessing they'll develop a friendship in the long run though. ;) **


End file.
